gsdestinyalteredfandomcom-20200214-history
YMF-3000 DOM Trooper
The YMF-3000 DOM Trooper is a limited-production high-speed ground combat combat mobile suit developed by ZAFT as a possible replacement for the aging TMF/A-802 BuCUE and TFA-4DE GaZuOOT. Notable pilots of the DOM Trooper include Yzak Joule and Heine Westenfluss. DOM Troopers are also piloted by ZAFT deserters and Clyne Faction members Hilda Harken, Mars Simeon and Herbert Von Reinhard. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed based on the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior as part of the New Millenium Project, the DOM Trooper shares numerous internal components with its predecessor despite its drastically different appearance. Unlike the ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited, the DOM Trooper retains the ZAKU's ability to use optional Wizard Packs to further increase its combat capabilities. The DOM Trooper is equipped with a vast array of thrusters, including a set of thrusters in its legs and rear waist that allow it to hover over the ground, moving with a speed slightly higher than that of the BuCUE and with significantly higher maneuverability. Additionally, the DOM Trooper has significantly thicker armor than its predecessors - armor that is at least on par with the much slower GaZuOOT. This heavy armor grants it excellent defensive capabilities, which are further augmented by the addition of a pair of beam shields - the first production-line New Millennium series machine to equip this technology. All of this combines to make the DOM Trooper a devastating opponent, superior to any production-model mobile suit to date. Armaments (Base Configuration) ;*MA-M848D High-output Long Beam Saber :The DOM Trooper's only default close-quarters weapon, a long-handled, high-output beam saber, with a slightly longer and more powerful blade than most other weapons of its type. ;* MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS x2 :A pair of rapid-fire, shell-firing guns mounted in the DOM Trooper's torso, primarily for use against missiles and light aircraft. ;* JPS36X Giga-Launcher DR1 Multiplex :The DOM Trooper's primary ranged weapon, this compact, powerful weapon combines a 500mm bazooka with a 60mm beam rifle.. ;* G14X3IZ "Screaming Nimbus" Scattering Beam Gun :This experimental beam weapon does not fire a single, cohesive beam the way most beam weapons do. Instead, it fires a widely scattered shot, similar to a shotgun blast. The end result is that while it lacks the range and penetrating power of a conventional beam rifle, it causes much more widespread damage, and at close range is still sufficient to cause crippling damage to most mass-produced mobile suits. ;*MA-MR/G7 "Falx" Long Beam Axe : This long-shafted beam weapon has a considerably greater range than most beam sabers, and can be optionally equipped by the DOM Trooper. Originally developed for the ZAKU Warrior, the long beam axe has a twin-headed design with a beam blade on both sides. Armaments (YMF-3000/M Blaze DOM) ;*20-tube multi-shot missile launcher x2 :The Blaze Wizard mounts a pair of large-capacity launchers for AGM138 "Firebee" anti-MS missiles on its back Armaments (YMF-3000/A1 Gunner DOM) ;*M1500 "Orthros" high-energy long-range plasma beam cannon :The Gunner Wizard's main weapon - a powerful, long-range anti-ship beam weapon, though it is also of some effectiveness against mobile suits. When in use the cannon is slung under the right arm, with the left stabilizing it. When not in use the cannons is folded and stored on the Gunner Wizard pack. Because of the intense power requirements of the "Orthros", the Gunner Wizard pack comes with its own battery, mounted underneath the missile launcher. ;*20-tube multi-shot missile launcher :The Gunner Wizard mounts a single launcher, identical to the two launchers mounted to the Blaze Wizard Pack Armaments (YMF-3000/K2 Tempest DOM) ;*MMI-M826 "Hydra" Gatling beam cannon :Mounted to the Tempest Wizard are two MMI-M826 "Hydra" Gatling beam cannons. These weapons possess a very high rate of fire, though the power of each individual shot is somewhat decreased. Nonetheless, they are highly effective anti-MS weapons, easily capable of shredding the armor of most mobile suits. System Features ;*MF-101C mobile escape pod :Like the ZAKU Warrior and GOUF Ignited, the DOM Trooper's cockpit block is built inside an armored escape pod loosely similar to that of the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam ;*MX2200 "Solidus Fulgor" Beam Shield Generator x2 : A defensive system derived from the same underlying technology as beam sabers. A small generator on the back of each of the DOM Trooper's forearms creates a powerful, rectangular-shaped beam shield capable of deflecting most attacks. The shield it generates is sufficiently powerful to block the weapons of nearly any mobile suit or mobile armor. History In late CE 74, ZAFT began the New Millenium Project: a general restructuring of its forces, the intent of which was to reorganize ZAFT into a fighting force capable of effectively countering any eventual conflict while remaining within the strict limits set down by the Junius Seven Treaty of 72. Since the Treaty banned the military use of the Neutron Jammer Cancellers, these new Gundams used conventional battery power instead, however, with the technological improvements over the years since the war's end, output and efficiency of battery power had tremendously improved. As part of the project, several new technologies were developed to adapt to the Treaty's restrictions. One of the priorities of the new Millenium Project was the creation of a new model mass-production mobile suit that would be capable of adapting its combat capabilities to suit a variety of different potential situations. This new model would also be equipped with an escape system allowing the pilot to eject from and escape the unit if if were to become critically damaged. In the beginning of CE 75, ZAFT rolls out the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior, the first trial mass-production machine developed under this project. Initially only a few dozen machines are produced, assigned to unit commanders and veteran pilots. In the subsequent months, ZAFT would roll out a second machine based on the ZAKU, the aerial combat unit ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited'. '''Later still, a third machine is created. Though visually drastically different from its predecessors, internally the DOM Trooper does still share numerous internal components with other suits of the New Millenium series. A limited-production prototype, it is produced in small numbers, much as the ZAKU itself was at the time it was introduced. The DOM Trooper's primary purpose is ground combat, though like all New Millenium-series mobile suits it is equally capable of combat in space. As such, it is designed to be able to hover at high speed despite having the heaviest armor of any mobile suit in the New Millennium Series. This as well as its heavy armor would allow it to possibly replace both the BuCUE and the GaZuOOT, which despite their age continue to form the backbone of ZAFT's forces on Earth. Though the DOM Trooper is capable of equipping Wizard Packs, its bulk and mass render it incapable of atmospheric flight, even if equipped with the Tempest Wizard, which in any case is no longer being produced by the time of the DOM Trooper's introduction. Nonetheless, a single Tempest DOM Trooper would be fielded in space, where the backpack's thruster arrays significantly increase the DOM's already high speed and maneuverability, piloted by Heine Westenfluss. Much more commonly, it will be equipped with Blaze or Gunner Wizards, or else deployed in base configuration, without a Wizard Pack. While the DOM Trooper proves itself in combat in the final months of the second war, the conflict ends before the DOM Trooper can enter mass production. Gallery DomTrooper1 Blaze.png|Blaze DOM Trooper in standard production colors DOM Trooper 2.png|DOM Trooper in Yzak Joule colors DOM_Trooper_3.png|Tempest DOM Trooper in Heine Westenfluss colors DOM_Trooper_4.png|DOM Trooper in Clyne Faction colors MF-101C.jpg|MF-101C escape pod Trivia *The base form of the DOM Trooper is based on the MS-09 Dom, from ''Mobile Suit Gundam, ''and some of its characteristics are inspired by later machines in the same lineage, such as the Pezun Dwadge or Dreissen. *'DOM 'stands for '''D'auntless 'O'bliterator 'M'obile *Yzak’s DOM Trooper is colored a much darker blue than either of his previous mobile suits. In spite of this, Yzak’s renown as a fighter and his marked preference for blue mobile suits are so widely known that during Operation Fury, Hilda Harken instantly identified him by his DOM’s colors